


Star Trek Vs the Batmobile

by starsinger



Category: Batman (1966), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Batmobile, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a video going around of a mash-up of the old Batman TV series and TOS Star Trek. Kirk, Spock, and Bones happen upon the Batmobile. Spock tells the Captain to go ahead, have fun. Bones joins him. Meanwhile, the shuttle Galileo is parked outside GCPD, and Batman et al are trying to decipher the call log of said shuttle. It ends with Bones trying to explain the whole escapade to Uhura. This won’t be a time travel piece, though. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek Vs the Batmobile

If Jim and Bones’ eyes could get any bigger Spock could have driven the car through them. There in front of them someone had somehow managed to salvage the original Batmobile. Where they had found it after 300 years, well, no one was telling. It sat there in front of them in front of a replica of the Gotham City from the original campy series from the 20th Century.

“It’s…it’s,” the normally vocally capable Bones managed to get out. Jim was already running his hands over the door, clearly itching to open the door and take it for a ride. The owner stood not fifteen feet from them with a smirk on her face. No one had guessed that the owner was a girl.

“Would you like to take it for a spin, Captain?” she asked.

“Would I!” Jim exclaimed.

“Alright, you get to drive the Batmobile if I get a ride in that shuttle,” she told him pointing to the Galileo sitting nearby.

Jim turned their biggest puppy dog eyes on Spock, who would be piloting the shuttle. The Vulcan barely kept a smirk off his face. “Go ahead, Captain, have fun,” he told them.

Both the woman and Spock stood to the side as Jim and Bones slipped into the seats. “Don’t forget the seat belts,” Bones told him just before the sound of clicks reached Spock’s ears.

“How do you start this thing?” Jim asked. “Oh, the button that says ‘start button’.” The woman laughed as she heard a definite “Wooooohooooo” issuing from the car.

“Shall we go?” Spock asked her. She nodded as they departed for the shuttle.

“This never gets old,” Jim told Bones who had finally sat up straight after bending over convinced they were going to die. “Why did you get in the car knowing we would go this fast?” Jim asked.

“It’s the Batmobile,” Bones said. Jim understood. They didn’t really need any more of an explanation.


End file.
